Happy Birthday
by Natchou
Summary: Shawn thinks Hunter has forgotten his birthday. Has he? Slash.


**Disclaimer**: These characters do not belong to me, they belong to Vince McMahon and the good people at the WWE.

**AN**: Just wanted to do something for HBK's birthday! This fanfic also contains my first try at a sex scene, so I'm sorry if it sucks.

Shawn sighed once again as he arrived on the porch of his house in Texas. He had just spent the last 3 hours with his mom, his dad, his sister and his brothers for his birthday. While he would have preferred to stay home and sulk in silence, his mother had insisted that they'd go out and celebrate at her house. While he did have a great time with his family and had gotten his fair share of gifts, the one thing he wanted the most wasn't here, hence why he had been midly depressed for most of the day. As he put his key in the hole of his front door, he checked his cellphone for probably the 100th time since the moment he woke up that morning, and still nothing. He didn't get it. He had gotten a birthday message from everybody: from John Cena, from Randy Orton, from Vince, heck even from Bret who had just returned to RAW a couple of days earlier. But nothing from him, nothing from Hunter.

He knew that lately things had been a bit rough between them: with him retiring from the wrestling world and having to readjust his daily routine for the first time in years, Hunter having to film two movies back-to-back and now getting surgery and devoting practically all of his time rehabbing his arm so he could get back in the ring as soon as possible, they hadn't spend some quality time together in a long while except maybe from a text message here and there and one ruined weekend in New Orleans when Hunter had ended up having to do some unscheduled reshoots. Even with all that, Shawn thought, there was no way Hunter could forget about his birthday, could he? Of all the 16 years of their relationship and everything they had been through together that at times had been a hundred times worse than this, not once had each of them had forgotten the other's birthday. Even if they were several thousands miles apart and busy all day, they would always take the time to place a phone call or at least a text message to wish the other a happy birthday as a reminder that they were never far from each other's mind after all. But it seemed that this time would be different, Shawn sadly thought as he opened the front door and stepped inside the hall. Maybe this was the beginning of the end.

Shawn was so lost in his lonely thoughts that he didn't see that the lights had been lowered and soft music was playing. He didn't notice anything until he arrived in the kitchen, with the intention of eating through his secret stash of Ben and Jerry's and feeling miserable for the rest of the night, and saw that the kitchen table had been set for two and something that smelled delicious was cooking in the oven. Flabbergasted, Shawn looked around and finally saw the romantic setting that had been put up in his abscence. Finally, he heard a cough behind him and gasped as he turned around. There, in his finest suit and his arm in a sling, was Hunter. "Happy Birthday." Hunter said with a gorgeous smile on his face. "You didn't think I'd forgotten, did you?" he added, opening his good arm toward Shawn, to which Shawn rapidly stepped into and hugged him for all his worth. "Thank you." Shawn said as he took a step back. "You did all this?" "Well, let's just say I got some help. And that includes your mom for getting you out of the house while I set this up. But please, sit, I hope you still got some place left for a late dinner." Hunter said as he pulled a chair for Shawn to sit into which he obliged.

After a great dinner and some light chit-chat, a slow song began playing on the radio. Hunter got out of his chair, went to Shawn's seat and extended his good arm. "May I have this dance?" "Gladly." Shawn responded, taking Hunter's hand and moving to the livingroom, where the only light that was there was the moon reflecting in the windows. Shawn wrapped his right arm around Hunter's waist and leaned his head against his shoulder while Hunter laced the hand that was in the sling with Shawn's left hand and like that, they began slowdancing.

_What the world needs now, is love sweet love,_

_It's the only thing that there's just too little of._

"So," Shawn said over the music as they continued to dance, "how is the arm coming along?" "Pretty good." Hunter replied "The doctor said that I'll be good to get back in the ring in about a month or two. He's been very impressed with how hard I've been working. I said to him that there was something more urgent I wanted to do than getting back to wrestling, so that's why I've been rehabbing so hard." "That's nice." Shawn replied moving his head and dropping a kiss on Hunter's neck. "So tell me, after all of this, do I still get a gift?" Hunter laughed. "You'll see." So they stayed silent for a while, enjoying each other's company and dancing to the romantic, sometimes cheesy songs that were playing. Soon enough, their song began to play:

_At last, my love has come along._

_My lonely days are over and life has just begun._

"You know what? I think it's time for your gift." Hunter said. "Really? Well, what is it?" Shawn asked excited. "Calm down, calm down. Just, close your eyes." Hunter replied as they stopped dancing. Shawn obliged and waited for a moment. Suddenly, he felt a hand brush against his cheek. Shawn smiled and began to lean into the touch. "You wanna know what was more important for me to do than getting back in the ring? The reason I've been rehabbing so hard was so I could do this." Hunter quietly added.

Suddenly, another hand joined the first on the other side of his face. Shocked, Shawn opened his eyes and saw his surprise: Hunter had dropped his sling on the floor and had now both of his arms around him. Shawn opened his mouth to say something but Hunter smiled and put a finger on his lips to shush him. Leaning his forehead against Shawn's, Hunter whispered: "Do you know how long I've waited for you to come into my life, without even knowing it? How miserable I was before you came along? I might not believe in God as much as you do, but I do know he has to exist for me to be blessed with someone like you. If you only knew how much I love you Shawn, I don't think it could even begin to describe how much I want to be here, with you, forever." Hunter brushed his lips against Shawn's and then added: "Marry me." Shawn silently nodded and wiped the tears from his cheeks as Hunter got a gorgeous engagement ring out of his back pocket and slipped it on Shawn's finger. With the both of them overjoyed with this new step in their lives, they continued dancing for the rest of the night.

And when the sun began to rise at last, they retreated hand-in-hand to their bedroom. As they were nestled together under the white cotton sheets and couldn't stop staring in each other's eyes, Shawn ran the back of his left hand, the one adorned with diamonds now, across Hunter's smiling face and simply said: "You know what you told me before you gave me this," he moved his finger so the ring could shine in the sunlight "I feel the same way." he added before dragging Hunter's head down for a loving kiss. His other arm joined the first around Hunter's neck and things got heated pretty quickly. Soon they were tangled up in the sheets and about to take the next logical step when Shawn stopped. "What's wrong?" an out-of-breath Hunter asked. "Your arm." Shawn stated, "it might be better, but I don't want to risk any-"

"It's alright." Hunter cut him off and scooted over so that he was in a seating position, his back leaning against the headboard of the bed. "The doctor told me I could do it like this if I'm careful. Come here." he wiggled his finger at Shawn with a look of desire on his face. And soon enough, Shawn was back in his arms and they began to make love slowly, their eyes never leaving each other and both of Shawn's arms hanging on to the headboard for leverage. As things got more erratic and blurry, Shawn brought his head down and kissed Hunter with all he had to silence their cries of pleasure while Hunter joined one of his hands on top of Shawn's on the headboard and used the other to finish him off. And just like that, it was over, the both of them completely satisfied and they stayed like this, in each other's arms, until they fell into a comforting and peaceful sleep.


End file.
